I love you,Goodbye
by MonochromeWorld132
Summary: Sounds like a movie right? Since Tsuna's already 3rd year in middle school and is now the new 10th vongola boss he has to leave for Italy. Before he leaves, he asks Kyoko out. After he leaves her hanging, years later they meet again.
1. Chapter 1: Sky

**My friend, MikanLover edited this. Thank you very much Mikan-san ^^. Thank you to all who supported this. Hope you read this again. **

**Mikan-san *bows* Arigatou deshu~!**

Chapter 1

Tsuna sadly stared at the sky. His eyes brimmed with tears, tempting to fall upon his cheeks.

'What should I do? I am No good-Tsuna after all.' He thought.

He would be going to Italy by next week to study and learn how to become a mafia boss, but he had no idea what to tell his beloved Kyoko before he left. Kaa-san and the others often told him how much he's grown, but deep within his heart, he felt like a kid who couldn't do anything. He couldn't even impress the person he liked. He knew there was something that he had to do before he left half way across the earth. He sighed and took out the charm that Kyoko gave him.

He held the charm close to his face, and closed his eyes thinking of Kyoko.

"Sorry Kyoko-chan." He whispered silently.


	2. Chapter 2:Please Go Out with me

Chapter 2 

Days passed and…..

Tsuna and Kyoko were both on the rooftop. Tsuna was nervous like he was about to die, but he kept his composure.

"Ummm Kyoko-chan, do you have anything to do this Saturday?" Tsuna asked shyly.

"Nope, I'm free this Saturday. Why do you ask, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked.

"Please go on a date with me!" Tsuna shouted. "Isn't there a cake shop in town that you like? We can meet up there." Tsuna smiled at her a little. "I'm just asking you this selfish request before I leave."

Kyoko blushed. She never thought that Tsuna would ask her something like that. He confessed to her once (1st episode), but she never believed him since he was just in his underwear. (Tell me about it. Who would take you seriously?)

After a bit of contemplation, she smiled and said,

"Okay! I guess it is natural for me to repay you after all that you have done for me, Tsuna-kun."

'Kyoko's smile is as angelic as always.' Tsuna thought.

"Thank you Kyoko-chan" He smiled modestly in reply.

When he thought about it, she only accepted his invitation out of gratitude and not because of her feelings for him, but the point is: she agreed to go on a date with him, and he was contented with that. When the bell suddenly rang, they went to class together.

After school, Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera went to Tsuna's place to hang out.

"Ne Jyuudaime, how about we go somewhere this Saturday?" Gokudera suggested.

"Yeah Tsuna, We can play baseball!" Yamamoto cheered.

"Sorry Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, I have to go somewhere this Saturday." Tsuna declined.

"Yeah, a date with Kyoko." Reborn appeared out of nowhere.

"Eh? Reborn huh?" Tsuna said dryly.

"What's the matter? You usually shriek when you see me." Reborn asked.

"Nah got used to it." Another dry response came from Tsuna.

"Hmph, Tsuna's really matured now." Reborn grinned, seemingly happy about his student's improvement.

"Gokudera-kun, would you be going with me to Italy?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course Jyuudaime, I am your right-hand man after all." Gokudera smiled.

For some odd reason, the blazing storm Gokudera Hayato turned into a calm storm like the first generation storm guardian. Tsuna smiled as he looked at his friends. He was very happy that they were always there for him, even his sadistic tutor.

"But then, what do I do?" Tsuna looked worried. "I have no idea what to do on a date."

"You are no good-Tsuna after all." Reborn smirked.

"Shut up! This is my first date you know!" Tsuna yelled.

"Don't worry Tsuna." Yamamoto smiled.

"Yeah Jyuudaime!" Gokudera smiled. "I've read a book that says it all comes naturally."

"You just have to follow what your heart says." Yamamoto added.

"Thanks guys." Tsuna smiled.


	3. Chapter 3:I love you, Goodbye

Chapter 3

Saturday…..

Tsuna arrived first. He stood out with his appearance. His 'in-style clothes' and his taller stature made him look like a model. He felt uncomfortable as girls stared and giggled around him. Minutes later, Kyoko arrived. She also stood out with her cute appearance. She waved and smiled at him sweetly.

"Tsuna-kun! Sorry for being la-!" Kyoko tripped, Tsuna caught her just in time and looked at her in the face. Their faces were so close that their lips almost touched.

"Are you okay Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

Kyoko looked flustered and looked away. "I'm okay."

After hearing the affirmation, Tsuna grabbed her hand and led her to the cake shop.

They were both red all over. Kyoko looked down and tried to hide her nervousness. It was her first time to hold hands with another guy other than her Onii-chan and her Father. She felt awkward but happy at the same time.

They arrived at the shop and walked to the counter together. The clerk looked really friendly and smiled at them.

"Ara, Are you guys on a date? You guys look so cute together."

They both looked at each other and blushed.

"Um, I'll take a slice of strawberry shortcake and some tea." Kyoko ordered right away to prevent further compliments from the clerk.

"I'll just get some tea please." Tsuna ordered immediately. He was also afraid of another teasing question from the clerk.

"Okay, Two cups of tea and a slice of strawberry shortcake for the young couple!" The clerk yelled.

They were both startled and got flustered. Trying to ignore the clerk, Tsuna guided Kyoko to a vacant table by the window. They can't help but notice all the attention they got from the other costumers. They just kept quiet and tried to ignore them.

A few more minutes later, the waitress finally showed up.

"Here are your orders. Enjoy!" She said with a huge grin on her face as she placed their orders on the table.

Kyoko smiled as she picked up her fork, and started digging into her delicious strawberry shortcake.

'Wow, Kyoko looks like an angel.' Tsuna thought.

As he drank his tea, Tsuna spotted dots of icing on Kyoko's face.

"Umm Kyoko-chan, hold on for a bit." Tsuna said, as he leaned over the table to get closer to Kyoko.

"Huh?" Kyoko looked at him confusingly.

Tsuna wiped the icing off using his index finger and sucked into it.

"Mmmm! Whip cream is really delicious." Tsuna smiled.

Kyoko was fascinated by his smile and noticed how mature Tsuna looked now. Not much people notice it, but he was taller and much more masculine now compared to the old 'no good-Tsuna'.

Tsuna used to just sit in the corner. He was too shy to talk to anyone and never complained on things he was forced to do. He would end up pushing himself too hard and getting injured. Now, Tsuna could talk to people and has a lot of friends. He even saved her life a lot of times. She suddenly felt awkward and nervous.

"Umm Kyoko-chan, could you give me some of your cake?" Tsuna asked.

"Umm Yeah." Kyoko sliced a small portion of the cake and fed Tsuna using her fork.

"Wow, Delicious!" Tsuna said smilingly, which made Kyoko even more flustered than before.

"Kyoko-chan looks really cute today." Tsuna complimented.

"Uhh ummm…" Kyoko was speechless.

Later on, Tsuna noticed that Kyoko had finished her cake and that the tea cups only had a few drops of tea left. He stood up and said,

"Let's go Kyoko-chan."

"Uh okay." Kyoko stood up and followed.

They left the cake shop and walked around looking at other stores. In a while, they went into a gift store. As Kyoko looked at cute little stuffed toys, Tsuna saw a ring that had a little stone on it.

He thought, 'It's simple and beautiful just like Kyoko-chan. It would look really cute on her.'

He wasted no time and bought it secretly.

After going into different shops and playing in the arcade, they decided it was time for them to head home. Tsuna decided to walk with Kyoko on the way home. He stared at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe that he had spent the whole day with Kyoko. She was just beside him smiling as she usually does. The girl who used to be his distant dream was now casually walking beside him, dame-Tsuna. He felt like he was the happiest man on earth.

When Kyoko's house was just around the corner, Tsuna impulsively stopped walking. Sadness filled his eyes once again. He just realized that the day was about to end. He didn't expect it to end so soon. He wanted to stay with Kyoko longer, to tell her how much he loved her. He wanted to show her how important she was to him. He got mad at himself for not taking time that seriously.

"What's wrong Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

"Kyoko-chan I…." Tsuna clenched his fist. "Kyoko-chan I love you!" He confessed.

He hugged her tightly. "I love you." He said one more time.

"Tsuna…-kun?" Tsuna let go and suddenly kissed Kyoko.

Kyoko was surprised. She wasn't able to push him back and even if she was able to, she wouldn't have. Kyoko could feel great emotion coming from Tsuna's kiss. That emotion he kept hidden for such a long time, she knew it was 'Love'. She couldn't really explain, but it was there. He didn't even have to tell her, she felt it. Tsuna deeply loved her.

Breaking away from the kiss, Tsuna leaned his forehead onto hers and whispered,

"Kyoko-chan, goodbye." Sadness was eminent in his voice. He handed her a gift and ran away with tears falling from his eyes.

Kyoko was dumbfounded. She touched her lips where Tsuna kissed her and felt pain deep within her heart. As she stood there looking at Tsuna's figure fading away from the distance, tears started to fall and run down her face.

'Tsuna-kun, don't go.' She thought.


	4. Chapter 4:Don't go

Chapter 4

It was the day when Tsuna was going to Italy. Kyoko just crawled in her bed, looking at the present Tsuna gave her. She didn't open it yet, she felt like she would remember Tsuna. She looked at it with sad eyes.

Her Onii-chan, Ryohei, suddenly knocked on the door.

"Hey Kyoko!" Ryohei shouted. "I'm going to the airport to see Sawada off. Are you coming?"

"No thanks Onii-chan, I already said Goodbye to him yesterday. I'll just stay home for now." Kyoko replied.

Hearing this, Ryohei was off to the airport.

At the Airport, Tsuna was surrounded by his friends who wanted to say goodbye.

"Hey Bianchi, Aren't you going to Italy as well?" Tsuna asked.

"I'll be going there in a few weeks." Bianchi replied. "I still have business to take care of here in Japan"

"Is that so?" Tsuna asked, wondering what that business might be.

"Hayato, Take care of yourself okay?" Bianchi faced her younger brother.

"Yeah yeah." Hayato said, looking away from her.

"Tsuna, we're about to go." Reborn signaled.

"Umm Onii-san, where's Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked Ryohei.

"She's in her room, she said she already said goodbye to you yesterday." Ryohei replied.

"Oh ok, Please take care of her." Tsuna smiled sadly.

"Of course! I am her Big brother," Ryohei yelled. "I shall take care of her to the extreme!"

Tsuna just smiled, and off they went.

After Tsuna and the others had boarded the plane, Bianchi asked Ryohei,

"Sasagawa, you won't mind if I see Kyoko for awhile right?"

"Sure." Ryohei replied.

Minutes later, Kyoko was still crawled up on her bed. Questions flooded her mind.

'Why am I so sad?'

'Why do I really feel like there's a huge hole in my chest?'

'It really hurts.'

She grabbed Tsuna's gift and opened it. There was a ring inside. It was a simple ring with a pink stone that sparkled brightly in the middle. It was simple but very much beautiful. She noticed the note along with it.

The note said:

"Kyoko-chan,

I really am stupid aren't I? After all these years, I have wasted my time, and this was how I confessed to you. I'm really sorry. I've already loved you ever since we've met. You were the very first girl to ever talk to me, 'no good-Tsuna'. Thank you very much for being so considerate of me even in times when I drag you and the others into trouble. I'm really sorry for troubling you for what I am. I hope you live your life happily, even without me. I know this is really hard to say but...

Goodbye."

Tears fell down from Kyoko's eyes. She took the ring and held it tightly.

"Tsuna-kun... Tsuna-kun." She called out in between soft sobs.

"Please don't leave me."

"Don't go, Tsuna-kun." She cried and cried.

Bianchi suddenly came in and jumped through the window.

"Kyoko." Bianchi called.

Kyoko gazed towards her window.

"Bianchi-san." Kyoko was surprised at the sight of Bianchi.

Bianchi came closer and sat on her bed.

"Kyoko," Bianchi looked at her as if to signal that it was okay for her to cry. "Don't worry, it'll be alright."

Kyoko looked at Bianchi with teary eyes.

"Bianchi-saaan! I don't want him to go! Why is he leaving me? Uwaaaah!" Kyoko cried and hugged Bianchi tightly. She cried and cried.

"Don't worry," Bianchi just closed her eyes and continued. "It'll be alright."


	5. Chapter 5:The vacation to Italy

Chapter 5

About 2 years later...

"Kyoko-senpai, I like you. Please go out on a date with me." Kyoko looked at her nervous kohai.

"Sorry, but I can't." Kyoko declined. "You see, there's this person I like and..." Kyoko smiled at him. "I'm still waiting for him."

after the rejection...

"Hey Kyoko." Hana, Kyoko's best friend, approached her as she went down the stairs.

"Didn't that popular guy, Takeuchi, just confess to you?"

"Yeah, but I rejected him." Kyoko answered straightly.

"Tell me, are you still waiting for Sawada?" Hana asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am." Kyoko replied with a smile lighting up her face.

Hana was about to give her a very long lecture entitled: 'The Necessity of an Immediate Stop to Waiting for a No Good-Idiot who Confessed to her, then Said Goodbye the Next Second' when a sudden yell was heard through the hallway.

"Kyoko-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" It was Miura Haru, another friend of Kyoko whom she met because of Tsuna and the others. She transferred to Kyoko's school after finding out that even Chrome studied there.

"Haru-chan, what's wrong?" Kyoko asked.

" Takeuchi just confessed to you right?" Haru grabbed Kyoko's shoulder.

"Umm yeah..." Kyoko answered.

"Well..." Haru, who was just a few centimeters away from her face, asked. "What happened?"

"I rejected him." Kyoko said bluntly.

"Hahi, Why?" Haru asked.

"'Cause I'm still waiting for Tsu-kun." Kyoko smiled. She touched her chest where the ring Tsuna gave her was hanging.

Haru knew just how Kyoko felt. She felt the same way when Gokudera-san confessed to her just a few hours before leaving for Italy. But unlike her, Kyoko had a large amount of suitors, and most of them were deserving. Seeing how much Kyoko has grown, from her long hair to her shapely legs, she can't help but realize how long it has been since Tsuna and the others had left. She felt that Kyoko should at least try to move on.

As if on cue, an infant-sounding voice suddenly interrupted their conversation.

"Ciaossu, Kyoko! Haru!" Reborn suddenly appeared out of nowhere as he does in the olden times.

"Reborn-kun!" Kyoko and Haru called out in unison.

"Wanna have a little vacation?" Reborn asked as if he was not gone for over two years.

"Where?" They wondered.

"To Italy." Reborn answered.

"Italy?" Kyoko repeated.

"Yeah, isn't your vacation tomorrow?" Reborn asked.

"Yeah." They both replied.

"Great, I made arrangements for the two of you, including Yamamoto and Ryohei to Italy by tomorrow." Reborn announced.

"Eh? Really?" Kyoko asked. She could not believe what she just heard.

"You mean we can see Gokudera-san and Tsuna-san?" Haru asked with sparkling eyes.

"Yeah." Reborn answered.

"Alright!" They cheered.

"Hey Kurokawa, wanna come?" Reborn asked.

"Nah, I have something to do this summer." Hana declined.

"Okay, suit yourself." Reborn walked away.

"Hey Haru-chan, I'm going somewhere for awhile. You won't mind, would you?" Kyoko asked.

"Sure Kyoko-chan!" Haru said, as she put both her thumbs up.

She walked towards the school's rooftop. She looked around to see if Hibari was lying down on the floor like he usually does. (And yes, he spent another two years in Namimori.) When she verified that he wasn't there, she closed the door behind her. She stood at the center and looked at the wide blue sky above her.

'Tsu-kun, I wish I can see you again now that I'm going to Italy. I still haven't told you my feelings yet.'

She took off her necklace which held the ring that Tsuna gave her and looked at it. She always put it on a chain and wore it as a necklace as she feared loosing it. She still remembers how Tsuna smiled at her the day he gave it to her. The bright smile which turned into tears as he bid his sad farewell. She smiled warmly and held it close to her chest.

She spouted the boy's name, "Tsu-kun."

Chapter End

(Editor's note: Don't you find it intriguing why Chrome and Hibari were both not around? O.o)

(Author's Note: Obviously Cause its not about them…. Editor-san, You watch too much HibaChrome vids =_=.)


	6. Chapter 6:We meet again

Chapter 6

In Sicily Italy...

"Hey give me your money!" A big masculine guy yelled at a poor old man who wasn't even half his size.

"But I'm poor, and I need this money to feed my family." The poor old man begged.

"Shut the fuck up! You bumped into me, and you're gonna pay." He shouted once again his voice demanding this time.

"Hey you!" A monotone voice called out.

The thug looked back and saw a tall figure. He had brown hair and kind eyes.

"Isn't it shameful, picking on a helpless being?" The person glared.

"Hey, you're the-" The thug said in horror.

"Vongola Decimo." The old man continued.

Tsuna, the Vongola Decimo, punched the guy near the ribs. The guy immediately fell unconscious. The old man thanked him, and Tsuna smiled at him kindly.

He immediately hopped onto his motorbike after saving the man. He was about to kick on the gas pedal when he suddenly noticed a group of guys gather around a blonde haired girl. He went closer to get a better look.

The girl seemed annoyed. It looked like she was about to punch one of the thugs any minute now. He was in doubt if the girl actually needed help but then he thought, 'A lady is still a lady.'

"Hey you guys!" The thugs looked back and saw that Tsuna was glaring at them.

"Vongola Decimo!" One of the men shouted.

"Lay your filthy hands off the young lady!" Tsuna yelled.

"You bastard! I don't care if you are the current Vongola boss. You don't have the right to interfere with our merrymaking!" Another thug yelled, and they all charged towards Tsuna.

Tsuna got off his motorbike. He started punching and kicking them as they came. Without warning, one of the thugs stood up holding a knife. He charged towards Tsuna who was busy kicking off another thug.

Surprisingly, the girl coming from behind gripped the man's wrist tightly. Her grip was so tight that the knife fell to the ground with a loud thud. She kicked the man's back and slammed him to the ground. The man fell unconscious due to severe pain.

Tsuna looked at the girl in amazement. For some odd reason, the girl seemed familiar to him. Soon, he recognized her. She was a person he knew well, a person who once stole his heart. At this, Tsuna grinned and said,

"It's been a long time Kyoko."

The girl looked back at him with her eyes widened.

"Tsu-kun?" Kyoko stared at him.

"I never expected you to become a Yankee with such a cute face." Tsuna teased.

"Tsu-kun became so mean!" Kyoko whined.

Tsuna gave out a soft laugh. "What are you doing in a place like this anyways? This town is dangerous." Tsuna asked.

"I wanted..." She was too nervous to say it. She walked back until she realized that she has hit the wall. She was too shy to look at Tsuna in the face, so she looked down to the ground. As she gained some confidence, she looked at him with strong eyes.

"I... I wanted to see Tsu-kun!" She shouted.

Tsuna leaned his hand on the wall and stood near Kyoko, which made her really red and hot inside. Tsuna smirked.

"Why do you seem tense?"

He stared at her from bottom to top. It was Kyoko alright. She's grown a lot, but it was still Kyoko. Still the lady of his dreams, Kyoko. He then asked cheerfully,

"Is it puberty?"

"Huh?" Kyoko sweat dropped.

Tsuna laughed. "Just kidding, come on." Tsuna hopped onto his motorbike.

"Let's go to the mansion. I bet everyone is waiting." Tsuna said as he gestured her to come.

"Yeah." Kyoko nodded and followed him.

She hopped on the motorbike and hugged Tsuna tightly. Tsuna blushed when he noticed Kyoko hug him tightly. He felt like he could die any minute now. He revved the engine and drove his motorbike through the roads of Sicily. Kyoko hugged Tsuna comfortably as the cold wind swept past her hair. Despite not wearing a helmet, she felt safe with Tsuna. Out of the blue, she uttered his name,

"Tsu-kun."

"Huh, What is it Kyoko?" Tsuna asked when he heard her mention his name.

"Umm, nothing." She replied.

She closed her eyes and thought,

'I wish this moment would never end.'


	7. Chapter 7:Can we stay like this forever?

Chapter 7

When they arrived at the Vongola mansion, they were welcomed by men wearing black suits.

"Welcome Boss." They greeted in unison.

"Are there any guests?" Tsuna asked formally.

"Yes sir, right in the living room." One of the men answered.

"They are currently being entertained by masters Bianchi, Hayato, and Reborn." The other man added.

"Thank you very much." Tsuna smiled.

He grabbed Kyoko's hand and headed to the living room where his friends waited.

"Welcome back, Jyuudaime." Gokudera formally welcomed Tsuna, as he stepped into the living room.

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna smiled at him warmly.

"Oi, Tsuna!" Yamamoto cheerfully greeted him.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna was happy that his friend was well. Yamamoto often went to Italy to meet up with Tsuna and Squalo. He even hung out with Gokudera to train sometimes.

"Oi Sawada, It's been a while!" Ryohei shouted.

"Yeah Onii-san, it's nice to see you again." Tsuna kindly smiled.

"Hahi? Tsuna-san looks really calm and tall and cool as well!" Haru exclaimed.

"Thanks Haru." Tsuna humbly said.

"Oi Tsuna, how long are you gonna hold Kyoko's hand like that?" Reborn questioned.

"Eh?" When he saw that he was still holding Kyoko's hand, he let go of it immediately.

"Sorry Kyoko." Tsuna blushed.

"Mmmm its nothing." Kyoko smiled as she tried to hide the blush that crept into her cheeks.

After the introductions and the dinner, everyone went to bed. Tsuna said something about them being surely tired from the long flight and needing some rest. Later on, he was out in the garden. He sat by the fountain and stared at the wide sky. He thought of how much time has passed since he left Japan and how much things could've changed between him and the lives of his friends. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Kyoko standing right in front of him.

"Tsu-kun." She called.

"What is it Kyoko?" Tsuna asked calmly.

"Ehh? Tsu-kun's reaction is boring." She grumbled.

"Hmm? What's my reaction supposed to be like?" Tsuna asked teasingly.

"Usually you'd be like Hiiiiieee!" Realizing how that might offend him, Kyoko covered her mouth out of reflex.

Tsuna grinned and tapped the space beside him. "Why don't you sit down?"

Kyoko sat down beside him. Her hands were on her lap, clenched tightly. She felt too nervous to talk, but she didn't feel uncomfortable. She wanted to ask him questions like,

'Why did you leave me hanging?'

'Why are you appearing in my life again?'

'Can I ask you to love me again?'

More and more questions started to flood her mind. She was deciding on which one to ask first when Tsuna started,

"Say Kyoko, do you already have a boyfriend?"

"No, I don't have one." She immediately answered. Then she thought,

'How can I possibly have one when you're the only person in my mind for the past two years?'

"How about you Tsu-kun, do you have a girlfriend?" Kyoko asked.

"Nope, none." Tsuna replied.

They both looked up at the wide night sky. It was cold, but the sky was clear. There were a lot of stars. All of them shined brightly like diamonds against black velvet. Everything seemed really beautiful. Kyoko noticed a shooting star pass by. She immediately closed her eyes and made a wish.

'I wish that Tsu-kun and I can stay like this forever.'

Noticing what she just did, Tsuna asked, "What did you wish for Kyoko?"

"If I told you, it would never come true now, would it?" Kyoko smiled.

"You're as cute as always." Tsuna said with a smile.

Kyoko got flustered. "Wha-What are you saying Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna moved closer to Kyoko. He touched her cheek and leaned his forehead onto hers.

"It's the truth." Tsuna said as he looked straight into her eyes.

He moved his face to give her a kiss but then his phone rang.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Both of them got startled. Tsuna answered it right away.

"Hello?" Tsuna tried to answer the phone calmly. He knew that the person probably had no idea what he was doing at the moment. Well if he finds out that the person did that intentionally, all hell shall break lose.

"Boss, there's trouble in town! There are thugs fighting at this bar! It's getting really irrepressible!" The voice on the phone said in a hurry as if he was grasping for air. "They say they would only stop if you were to face them personally."

'The hell with that!' Tsuna thought.

He knew that wouldn't resolve anything so he just said,

"I'm on my way."

He ended the call and put his phone down.

"I'm sorry Kyoko." He apologized desolately.

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind." Kyoko just smiled at him.

Tsuna noticed the sadness in Kyoko's voice and smirked.

"You look sad. How about you let your tongue out a little?" He said.

Kyoko did as she was told and got surprised when Tsuna kissed her passionately. He slipped his tongue on top of hers and explored her mouth. It made Kyoko have a hot sensation inside her body. She closed her eyes and responded to his kiss. At this closeness, she could smell Tsuna's sweet scent, drowning her senses. The only thing she felt were his soft lips caressing hers with longing. It was amazing how a kiss could show a person's feelings louder than words could. His soft lips suddenly parted hers, and he smiled at her.

"Now I feel energized!" Tsuna said jokingly as he took out his gloves and made his leave.

Kyoko was still on the spot where he left her. She covered her mouth with her tongue out.

'What was that just now?' She thought.

She realized it was her first kiss with the tongue, and a very warm blush colored her cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8:I hate you!

Chapter 8

Kyoko walked by the garden early in the morning. The cold morning breeze carried the sweet scent of flowers as it coolly passed by her pinkish cheeks. She remembered the same cold breeze last night when Tsuna kissed her, and she felt flustered.

While walking, she noticed that there was a nearby lake.

'I probably didn't see it last night since it was dark.' She thought.

She started walking towards it and sat by the dock. The water was so clear, and she could hear birds singing. She could see different varieties of flowers and huge trees around the lake. Everything seemed to be so serene and peaceful. The serenity of the place reminded her of the times she had with Tsuna two years ago.

She never took him seriously. He was just this no good guy who persevered on doing anything to protect his family and friends. She would normally smile at him as she smiled at other people. She simply thought of him as a really good friend. No one knew that Tsuna would be this important to her.

They used to laugh lightheartedly along with everyone. They did not mind problems as long as they were together. To think that he risked his life just to protect her, she knew that Tsuna was there for her. His warm smile was enough to reassure her that everything would turn out fine. She knew that she could rely on someone other than her nii-chan.

Just when she realized how good Tsuna was, he had to leave. It seemed too late, and it made her feel like it was the end of the world. She had to grapple with the impounding guilt in her heart, that great guilt for neglecting the precious someone who was right in between her eyes. From then on, she promised not go for anyone else but Tsuna.

She patiently waited for him, and now he's appeared into her life once again. She finally saw him after two long years of regret. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world. A huge smile lit up her face at the thought of it.

"I love Tsu-kun!" She told herself aloud.

She got startled as she heard a voice from behind her say, "I love you too Kyoko."

The voice sounded like Tsuna's, but no one was there when she looked back.

'Probably my imagination.' She thought and smiled at herself inwardly.

When Kyoko was done with her stroll in the garden, she decided to walk back inside the mansion. She was near the door when Reborn popped out.

"What is it Reborn-kun?" Kyoko asked.

"Kyoko, you'd be leaving by tomorrow." Reborn informed her. "Your classes would start the day after. I can't afford making you miss your classes and make your parents worry."

"Can't I stay a bit longer?" Kyoko pleaded.

"If you stay any longer, people involved in the mafia world would soon be after you, knowing that you're related to Tsuna. This world is too terrifying, and I'm sure Tsuna doesn't want to involve you in all of this once again." To evade further questions, Reborn walked away.

Kyoko fell on her knees. 'You mean I have to leave Tsu-kun?' She thought.

By night time, Kyoko went to Tsuna's office and told him about their flight to Japan tomorrow. Sadness became evident in his eyes.

"Forget you've met me Kyoko." Tsuna said in an imperative tone.

"Huh?" Kyoko was astonished.

"Forget about me. I would just put your life in danger." Tsuna said, looking straight into her eyes. "I can't risk that."

"What? But Tsu-kun, I.." Kyoko cried. " I'll try hard not to become a nuisance to you. I'll become stronger. I promise!"

"You're right. You are a nuisance to me." He said, giving emphasis on nuisance. "Just go already. Forget about me, and move on with your life." Tsuna gave her a fake smile.

Kyoko was surprised with what he told her. She moved towards Tsuna and slapped him square on the face.

"You're right, I should forget about you. Don't even bother showing your face to me again, Tsu-kun you idiot!" She ran out of the room crying.

Tears fell from Tsuna's eyes as he watched Kyoko leave the room in tears.

"I'm sorry Kyoko. I'm so sorry…" That was all he could say.


	9. Chapter 9:I'll wait for you

Chapter 9

The gang headed to the airport early in the morning the next day. Kyoko dejectedly looked at the Vongola estate for one last time before going into the car.

As the car speeded off to the airport, she eyed the ring that Tsuna gave her when he was leaving for Italy. Now she was the one to leave. She doesn't even know if she'll be able to see him again. She remembered the painful fight they had last night. She merely sighed in her seat, held her hands together and thought,

'I'm sorry Tsu-kun, but I don't think I could forget you.'

At the Vongola mansion, Tsuna started working on a pile of paper work stacked on his desk. He barely tried doing the paper work to ignore the fact that Kyoko and the others were going back to Japan. The attempt seemed to fail since he found himself thinking of what he told Kyoko last night. He was abruptly interrupted in his thoughts as Dino came into the room.

"Dino-san, what brings you here?" Tsuna asked as he tried to look happy.

"Reborn says you're having girl trouble." Dino grinned. "It's Kyoko isn't it?"

"That Reborn sure knows how to get people involved into stuff." Tsuna frowned. "It's nothing you should be concerned of Dino-san. I'm sure it's best that she stays away from me. I don't want her to get entangled with these kinds of stuff we're in."

"Is that what your heart tells you, Tsuna?" Dino asked.

"Look Dino-san, it's hard to be the boss of the Vongola, but I can tolerate that better than seeing Kyoko suffer because of me. If she stays here any longer, people from different families would soon take her as a target. I've already involved her along with everyone into these kinds of mafia stuff a long time ago. I won't forgive myself if that ever happens again." Tsuna turned his chair and looked at the huge, glass window behind him. "It would be better if she simply moved on."

"You know what Tsuna?" Dino moved forward and turned the chair back to its previous position.

"That's called running away. You should think about what Kyoko felt when you let her go. Do you think she's happy about it? When you love someone, you should stay with that person. That way, you'll be able to face whatever hardships that may come along. Hardships make your relationship stronger just like in a family." Dino smiled warmly.

"Oh well, I better go now. See ya later, Stupid Otouto (little brother)." Dino turned towards the door and waved Tsuna goodbye.

"Thank you Dino-san." A mischievous smile appeared on Tsuna's face. "You could be a great love counselor in the future despite not having a girlfriend."

Dino just sneered. "You should hurry you know. The plane would be off any minute now."

"I know that!" Tsuna yelled as he hurriedly ran through the hall way.


	10. Chapter 10: I came for you

Chapter 10

Tsuna rushed onto his motorbike and started the engine. He drove fast towards the airport. He was driving past speed limits, but he didn't really care. Only Kyoko was in his mind at the moment.

'Dino-san is right. I can't let Kyoko leave just like that.'

In the airport lounge, Kyoko sat beside Haru as they waited for their plane. Her mind was filled with memories of Tsuna. She doesn't know if she should just forget him or what. She just loved him too much. Haru tried talking to her, but she only spaced out as if she did not hear anything. Haru decided to muffle her thoughts up and give Kyoko some time to think. A sudden cry broke the deafening silence.

"Kyoko!"

Kyoko broke out of her trance and turned a gaze on the panting Tsuna.

"Tsu-kun." Kyoko was stunned. "Wha-what are you doing here? I thought you never wanted to see me again." She said as she looked away trying to hide her tearful face.

"I was wrong. I'm sorry, Kyoko." Tsuna hugged her tightly.

"Tsu-kun." Tears cascaded down Kyoko's eyes. "Please stop it. Why do you keep hurting me so badly?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. You're really important to me. I'm so stupid for thinking of letting you go. I'll never let you go again. You can call me an idiot or whatever you want to. I don't care how many times. You could even hit me if you want." Tsuna tightened his hug around her. "Please forgive me. I'm really sorry, Kyoko."

"Tsu-kun, would I see you again?" Kyoko looked at him with concerned eyes.

"I'll be back for sure." Tsuna smiled.

"I'll be waiting." Kyoko smiled and hugged him in return.

Kyoko went back to Japan, now with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11: Sorry but she's mine

Chapter 11

A few months later….

'Oh no! I'm going to be late for class.' Kyoko thought as she ran through the school gate.

With great effort, she finally reached her classroom. Luckily, the teacher had not arrived yet. The class seemed to be noisier than usual. Kyoko went to her seat and settled her bag on the table.

"Hey Hana, what's with all the commotion?" Kyoko asked.

"Some girl said that she saw a cool guy with brown hair and eyes enter the faculty room. He seemed to be a guy of our age." Hana sighed. "I wonder why they're making a big deal out of this."

"Brown hair and eyes huh?..." Kyoko repeated softly with a far away gaze.

"Huh? What's wrong Kyoko?" Hana asked.

"Oh it's nothing." She denied. She surreptitiously thought of the boy who made her cry and at the same time saved her life a couple of times. It was someone she deeply loved.

'That couldn't possibly be him right?' She asked herself.

The teacher went inside the room and everyone immediately went back to their seats.

"Okay class, I guess you already know that we will be having a new student for today."  
The teacher announced.

The class burst with loud murmurs from the students.

"He came all the way from Italy, so please do take care of him." The teacher continued and gestured at someone who was outside the door. Kyoko's eyes widened as the new student stepped half way through the door.

"Tsu….Tsuna-kun..." She gasped.

All the girls in class were stupefied and looked at Kyoko with disbelief.

The boy smiled at her kindly. "It's nice to see you again, Kyoko."

The whole class opened their mouths in incredulity.

"WHAT? THAT'S DAME-TSUNA?" They said in unison.

During Lunch…

Tsuna grabbed the seat in front of Kyoko and sat in front of her. Tsuna leaned his arm on the table and stared at her as she ate. He smiled happily.

"Umm… Tsuna-kun." Kyoko blushed. "It's kinda embarrassing when you look at me like that…"

"Huh? Why?" He asked.

"Well… um…. You see… er…. Ever since you came back and well…looked so cool….. A lot of girls have been staring at you. I could feel their envious stares behind my back." Kyoko felt nervous as she looked into his serious but gentle eyes. His warm smile lightened up her heart.

Tsuna giggled. "They have a great problem then." (Cue on the fan girls behind Kyoko who melted because of his heavenly giggle!)

"Uh…what would that be?" She asked shyly. Despite already knowing the answer, she still felt embarrassed to say it.

"You're the only girl I would ever like." He smiled. (Another group of fan girls melt.)

Kyoko became flustered and felt like her heart was about to explode.

"Wow, you're so cute when you're all flustered." Tsuna gave out another soft giggle. (Do I still have to inform you on what happened to the fan girls?)

All of the boys stared at them. They can't believe that 'used to be no-good' Tsuna made the cutest girl in school all flustered. All of a sudden, a familiar face approached their table.

"Oi Sawada! It's been a while." The guy arrogantly said.

"Mochida-senpai, you still haven't graduated yet?" Tsuna gave him a playful smile. "Oh and I see your hair grew back."

"Are you insulting me?" He shouted angrily.

"Senpai calm down!" Kyoko scolded.

"Do you feel like being bald again?" Tsuna smirked.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko got surprised.

'Why is he provoking Senpai? This isn't like him!' She thought.

"Fine! If you want a rematch, I'll give you one. Meet me at the gym after school." Mochida pointed at Tsuna.

"Sure." Tsuna smiled.

"Eh?" Kyoko couldn't say anything else.

Kyoko fell silent as Mochida sempai walked away. She couldn't believe what Tsuna did. She would think that it was normal for some of Tsuna's guardians but not Tsuna himself.

"What's wrong Kyoko?" He asked.

"What did you do that for?" She yelled.

"What is it? Are you worried that he might beat me up? I can totally take him." He said in a cocky tone.

"It's not you I'm worried about, it's him! What happens if you beat him up so badly? You'll get expelled Tsuna-kun." Kyoko looked teary–eyed. "I won't be able to see you again."

"I'll handle it." He tried comforting her.

"But- please Tsuna-kun…. Don't do it… I beg you." She pleaded.

They both fell silent for a while. Tsuna couldn't endure the sad look on Kyoko's face. Finally, he said, "Fine. I won't do it. Anything for you, Kyoko."

The day passed by quickly. It was time for Tsuna's fight to begin. As he promised, he did not fight seriously. He just made some faux punches and dodges to obscure the fact that he was suppressing his strength.

After that, people once again acknowledged him as 'Dame-Tsuna,' but he didn't mind them at all. He only cared for Kyoko's opinion. She was the main reason why he came back after all.

One day, Tsuna ran into a group of delinquents asking some guy for money. He looked at them in disgust.

"Hey you! What are you looking at?" One of the delinquents called out.

"You guys are purely…pathetic." He said. "Beating people up for money? How despicable."

"What did you say?" Insulted, the other delinquent aimed to punch Tsuna. Tsuna caught the delinquent's punch and effortlessly crumpled the hand like it was some piece of worthless paper.

"I'm the last person you should be messing with." He glared at the group.

The delinquents grew intimidated and considered Tsuna as a threat.

"Why you...!" Another delinquent made a move to punch him.

Tsuna once again caught the punch with his freehand and crumpled the delinquent's hand.

"So you were saying?" He asked as he pushed them back against the wall.

Seeing how their friends got beat up, the other delinquents ran away in fear of being next. All the money they got from the guy fell on the floor. Tsuna picked it up and returned it to the guy. The remaining delinquents were in too much pain to talk.

"If I'm not mistaken, this is yours." He said to the guy.

"Ye-yes… Thank you." The guy received it and just stared at Tsuna in amazement.

A lot of students saw the whole thing. The news of Tsuna effortlessly beating up the notorious group of delinquents instantaneously spread throughout the school campus.

As days went by, more and more people approached Tsuna.

The more he hung out with them, the less time he spent with Kyoko


	12. Chapter 12:I'm sorry

Chapter 12

"Hey Kyoko!" Tsuna called out.

Kyoko just grabbed her bag and rapidly went out of the room. She went away like she didn't hear anything. Tsuna tried to run after her, but tons of girls crowded around him asking for his number, if he could go out with them, and lots of other stuff. Everything was a blur to him. The only thing he saw was that Kyoko went out of the room and didn't even bother to look at him.

Kyoko was too cowardly to face him. She couldn't understand why she was so mad about all those girls flocking around Tsuna.

'You came here for me, didn't you Tsuna-kun? Why are you hanging out with them?' She thought. 'Oh man, why am I feeling like this? I just don't understand it!'

Meanwhile….

Tsuna was dazed while looking at the sky through the huge glass window. He was finally alone in the classroom. He absent mindedly turned down all the girls' invitations when he saw Kyoko leave the room. Questions filled his mind, trying to find an answer to what was going on.

'Did I do anything wrong?'

'Why is Kyoko ignoring me?'

'I went here just for her, didn't I?'

'Why is she running away from me?'

Still finding no answer, he sighed and buried his face into his palms.

'I don't get it….Why is she becoming more and more distant?'

"Oi Tsuna!" A cute infant voice disrupted his thinking.

"Reborn, what's up?" Tsuna asked as he looked up to see Reborn descending from a 'Leon harness' outside the window.

"What's up with the stupid look on your face, dame-Tsuna?" Reborn reproached.

"Maybe I am starting to become a loser again." Tsuna smiled grimly.

Reborn kicked the window and broke it in the process. His foot landed on Tsuna's head. The impact was so strong that Tsuna almost slammed onto the wall across the room.

"Ow!" Tsuna started to giggle. "Pfft…hahahahaha… You've never kicked me like that in how many years now…."

(Editor's note: They're too rich to mind that Reborn was destroying school property! Where'd Hibari go! *A* Tsuna's brain probably got damaged due to the impact!)

"You're starting to get really worthless, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he gave him a smack on the head.

"Hey, that hurt!" Tsuna complained.

"You should treat girls like that puny brain of yours." Reborn lectured. "You should always handle them with care. They're fragile. You could never replace them once they're broken."

"Yeah, that's with the exception of Bianchi…" Tsuna murmured grimly.

"Did you just say something?" Reborn's expression turned dark.

"Oh Nothing!" Tsuna hastily grabbed his bag and ran towards the door. "I'll see you later Reborn." He waved.

"I do hope you still remember that we're only here temporarily." Reborn prompted.

Tsuna frowned a bit but managed to smile.

"I know. I just wanted to see her. Even if it was just for a short amount of time, I just wanted to hold her and see her smile. I'm fine by that."

Tsuna then left for home.

The next day, Tsuna approached Kyoko who was walking with Hana.

"Hey Kyoko!" He called.

Kyoko ignored him. She didn't want to look angry in front of other people. She never looked angry in front of people. She always looked bright and shining towards others, but seeing Tsuna right now made her blood boil deep inside.

"Hey Kyoko!" Tsuna called out once more.

Kyoko ignored him once more. This time, Tsuna grabbed her hand.

"Wait! Kyoko!"

"Don't touch me!" She yelled and slapped Tsuna's hand away from hers.

Everyone around Kyoko got astounded, Tsuna was no exception. He didn't expect her to yell at him like that. Kyoko was surprised as well. She never thought of yelling at someone, particularly not Tsuna.

"I'm sorry. Let's go, Hana." She hurriedly grabbed Hana, and walked towards school. Tsuna just stood there, dumbfounded.

It was lunch, and Tsuna was on the rooftop. Luckily, Kyoya was probably sleeping in the disciplinary committee's office instead of the rooftop. Fighting the prefect would be the least of his problems at the moment, but he didn't have the energy to brawl or even defend himself at all.

He lay on the floor and stared at the sky.

"Would it have been better if I just stayed in Italy?" He asked himself.

He was deep in thought when he suddenly heard footsteps on the stair way. He immediately hid behind the wall as he heard the door open and close. It revealed Kyoko and some male student.

'Is that guy going to confess?' He thought.

"Ummmm…. Kyoko-senpai…ummm I like you. Please go out with me!" The guy practically screamed out.

'I knew it!' Tsuna realized that it must've been the effect of his hyper intuition.

"Ummm…" Kyoko stood there nervously. Tsuna looked agitated. He wanted to tell the guy to back off, but he didn't. He was curious of what Kyoko would say.

"I….umm…." Kyoko looked at the guy nervously.

She's been receiving all these confessions for years, but there was something about this confession. Probably it was the timing or was it because the guy seemed really kind? She actually started taking things into consideration.

What if she tried liking a person other than Tsuna?

What if she just moved on with her life as he told her?

The Tsuna right now was far from the Tsuna she used to like. The Tsuna before didn't like fights, he always had this amusing but gentle look on his face. She resented the present Tsuna. She wanted the old him back. She might as well try.

"I acc-" Kyoko's sentence got cut off.

Tsuna didn't expect Kyoko to accept the confession, but his intuition told him otherwise. He abruptly came out of his hiding place to grab and kiss her. He immediately broke off the kiss and hugged her possessively. He glared at the guy and said,

"I'm sorry, but she's mine."


	13. Chapter 13: The Time we lost

Chapter 13

The boy got frightened of Tsuna's glare and ran away. Tsuna has never imagined himself thanking God that he was a mafia boss, but he was thanking God at the very moment. The urgent mission to prevent Kyoko from accepting the confession has been completed, but how would Kyoko react to that?

In shock, Kyoko just stood there quietly. They both fell silent. A few moments later, Kyoko broke free from Tsuna's embrace and slapped him on the face. Tsuna stared at her with wide eyes.

"What was that?" She yelled as tears began falling from her eyes. "Who said I was yours huh? You… I hate you Tsuna!"

She ran past through the doors and rushed down the stairs. She just wanted to get away from him. She didn't look back. Her heart ached as she ran away from the boy whom she used to love without hesitation. He was acting strange, she barely knew him anymore. They were drifting apart.

Tsuna was too stunned to move. He touched his swollen cheek and looked at the closed door. Kyoko left him, and now he didn't know what to do. He wanted to run after her, but his legs won't budge at all. He punched the wall in frustration. His punch was strong enough to form a huge crack on the thick wall.

"Damn it!" He shouted.

"Hey, don't punch the wall. It didn't do anything to you" A voice said.

"Yoh, Reborn…" Tsuna said weakly.

"The preparations are done. You'll be leaving within a week." Reborn said.

"Right." Tsuna said feebly as he blankly gazed at the wall.

The next day…

Kyoko yawned and looked at herself in the mirror. She cried the whole night and barely slept.

'Damn it.' She thought.

Her eyes were swollen. That was a good excuse not to go to school. She didn't want to see him, it seemed too painful. She didn't understand why, but she appeared to utterly hate him. Could it be because of the changes in him or was it the people around him? Her thinking got interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Hey Kyoko!" Ryohei yelled as he once again knocked on the door. "Wake up already. You still have to go to school!" His voice was so loud that it started to give Kyoko a headache.

'I guess I'll be going to school after all.' She gloomily thought.

"Uh yeah, I'll be coming downstairs in a second." She said as she started fixing herself.

Later on, Kyoko reached school and was headed towards their classroom. There were a lot of murmurs coming from the students as she passed by. Finally, she reached the classroom and sat on her chair. Hana immediately approached her.

"Hey Kyoko, have you heard?" Hana asked.

"Heard what?" Kyoko asked, puzzled.

"Woah, you didn't know? You mean he never told you?" Hana seemed to be surprised.

"Who never told me what?" Kyoko was really confused now.

"Sawada's going back to Italy within a week, so he's dropped out of school." Hana said.

Kyoko became still. She knew nothing about this. She was aware that Tsuna would only be here temporarily, but this was way too soon. They didn't even do anything together. She haven't even settled her feelings yet. It was just like before. He was suddenly leaving her again.

Kyoko was still deep in thought when the teacher came. Hana went back to her seat and so did the other students. Everyone was surprised when Kyoko stood up all of a sudden.

"Sensei, I have a fever. If you don't mind, I'll be going to the clinic." She said and left.

"Huh?" The teacher looked puzzled.

Kyoko ran through the hallway.

'Oh crap, I hope Hibari-san doesn't see me.' She thought.

(Luckily, he's asleep on the rooftop. Don't worry, he won't ruin the moment).

She told the teacher that she would merely be going to the clinic, but she knew she was not headed there. She just ran as fast as she could. She couldn't let Tsuna simply leave like that again, not when she has not yet said sorry to him for being so unreasonable. She felt guilt pile up in her heart once again.

Meanwhile…..

Tsuna was packing some of his stuff when his mother entered the room.

"You'll leave again soon huh?" She sighed.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I have to leave you again, okaa-san." He said smilingly.

"You're starting to remind me of your father." She hugged Tsuna tightly. "Be sure to visit soon okay?" She gave Tsuna a warm smile and left so Tsuna could continue what he was doing.

Tsuna was glad that his mother was really supportive of him. She doesn't know what type of situation he was in, but she kept her faith in him. She was just there, waiting with a warm smile on her face to welcome him again. He was quite lucky to have such a mother.

Just when he was finished packing a bag's worth of stuff, Tsuna heard the doorbell ring. He dashed downstairs and yelled,

"I'll get it!"

As he opened the door, he was astonished to see Kyoko panting heavily.

"Kyoko?"

"Tsuna-kun….." Kyoko was still panting. She didn't know what to say. She just came here without thinking. Her heart was beating fast, and seeing Tsuna made it beat even faster. Her heartbeat seemed to choke up the words that came into her mind.

"Are you okay? What happened? Don't you have classes today?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"I…I'm..s…so" She stuttered as she tried to catch her breathe.

As her breathing slightly regulated, she finally said:

"I'm so sorry!"

She embraced him and clutched his shirt. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"

Her eyes began to swell with tears once again. She can't believe how unreasonable she was for the past few days and how much of an idiot she looked like right now. She ran all the way from school to Tsuna's house just to see him. She wanted to be with Tsuna even just a bit longer. She didn't want to let go of him at all.

Tsuna couldn't resist turning red.

"Uhh…ummmm...err..." He was rendered speechless.

'Shit! I'm too happy right now, I can't even say anything. She is too cute!' Tsuna thought.

(Editor's note: KYAAA! A cursing Tsuna! *nosebleeds* you are awesome Nana chan!)

Tsuna embraced her back and mumbled something to her ear. Whatever he said seemed to make Kyoko very happy. With that, they seemed to understand each other. Words could never explain how they felt at the moment. There was remorse, forgiveness, and happiness, but the greatest of all was love.

As the days went by, Tsuna came to fetch Kyoko every after school. They spent these times together to make up for the days they've wasted. They tried to treasure their happiness, but they knew well that…

This Happiness won't last forever….


	14. Chapter 14: Be Happy

Chapter 14

The day came when it was finally time for Tsuna to depart. Tsuna's friends gathered around to say their farewells. No one dared to ask on when he was coming back. They all knew that if it were even to happen, it wouldn't be anytime soon. Tsuna was the boss of the Vongola. It was a job that required strength, time, great effort and sacrifice. A lot of people needed him more than they did. Knowing how Tsuna and Kyoko were forlorn with this, they decided to leave them alone for a while.

Tsuna looked at Kyoko with a smile. Deep inside, Tsuna's heart was filled with sadness and despair. He felt as though he was about to explode into tears, but he tried to keep that to himself. He did not want to see her cry once more.

"Goodbye Kyoko. I was glad to have a chance to spend time with you, even if it was only for a short period of time." He said.

"I feel the same way, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko replied.

Kyoko knew how Tsuna felt. She was aware of all that despair he was hiding from her. As she said, she did feel the same way. She wanted to cry so badly, knowing how this would probably be the last time they would see each other. She knew that would only make it harder for the both of them, so she decided to restrain those tears and cover them up with a smile.

Tsuna noticed sunlight gleaming from Kyoko's finger. She was wearing a ring. It was the ring he gave her two years ago. Memories, both good and bad, suddenly flashed through his mind. Tsuna couldn't stop himself. He hugged her tightly. Kyoko, despite being surprised hugged him back. They pulled away and looked at each other after the short-lived embrace. They saw the mutual feelings they had. Those were things they could not hide.

Tsuna moved closer once again. Kyoko leaned her forehead onto his and their lips met. The kiss was passionate. Their lips moved like they did not want to be separated. It echoed their true feelings. They could feel their hearts beating fast, but the sensation wasn't something they despised. It was the last kiss they could have. It was a goodbye.

Tsuna noticed Kyoko grab his hand and give him the ring. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at Kyoko in surprise, but he understood what she meant. She was letting go. It hurt him. It felt like a knife just struck him straight through the heart. He leaned on her forehead and gave her a kiss the second time. He pulled away and whispered,

"Goodbye Kyoko."

"Goodbye Tsuna-kun." Kyoko said with her voice trailing off.

They knew they had to walk on different paths. Tsuna's path never was a road meant for Kyoko. He knew she deserved better, and he understood that. They've said their goodbyes. This was goodbye for good.

5 years later …  
Kyoko looked at her reflection in the mirror. She wore a beautiful white gown, a veil gracefully covered her face, and her hair was tied up beautifully with huge white Lillies. Her friend, Haru, looked at her in admiration.

"Wow. Kyoko-chan, you look really beautiful desu!" Haru said with a smile.

Kyoko gave her a rueful smile which made Haru worried.

"Hahi? What's wrong Kyoko-chan?" She asked in concern.

"Oh, it's nothing." Kyoko answered.

Kyoko was about to be married to the person she loved, but her heart was wandering somewhere off.

"You're probably nervous ne? I'll get you some water desu." Haru suggested.

She left the room, and Kyoko was all alone. She looked at her hand. It was bare as the ring was now with the ring bearer. She wondered if that ring was really meant for her. She immediately remembered the ring that fit her perfectly, the ring that Tsuna gave her.

'Why am I thinking of such thoughts on my wedding day?' She thought to herself.

She was remembering the past, the past which she left behind. She has buried this past like it was some important treasure, but it still haunts her until now. She could never forget the boy who had made her experience the ups and downs of life. He was the boy who made her see what reality truly was, the boy who was too dangerous for her to be with. He was the boy whom she first loved.

She pressed her hand on her lips as he murmured the boy's name. She smiled once more and looked at herself in the mirror. What was she thinking? The person she was about to marry, was someone she cared for and loved. She knew that he also cared for and loved her in return. He was someone she could love unconditionally. She had to let go of the dark past and grab the bright future.

Finally, it was the time. She was now walking down the aisle. She tightly held the huge bouquet of white flowers in front of her chest as she slowly advanced towards the altar in her flowing wedding dress. It was beautiful indeed, but it could not overpower her outstanding beauty. At a distance, she could see her groom standing next to the altar along with his best man. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. The groom looked handsome and sleek in his white suit. It seemed like they were what most people would call a 'perfect match'.

When she reached the altar, they looked at each other for a short while and smiled. Not for long, they have already come to their vows.

"Do you Kyoko Sasagawa take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked.

Kyoko looked at her partner. He was the man that she's been with for three years, the man she had come to love. This was the person she would be spending the rest of her life with, her better half.

All of a sudden, everything in her life flashed before her eyes, and she was filled with doubt. She was no longer sure if she was doing the right thing. She turned towards the huge church doors that were wide open. She got startled when she saw a figure standing by the door. Being far, she could only see a blurry image, but she was quite sure that there stood the man with brown hair and eyes that she's been hoping to see. It was the man she used to love, and he was smiling at her.

'Tsuna-kun!' She thought.

"Be happy Kyoko" A gust of wind blew, and the image faded.

Kyoko looked for the figure once more, but he was no longer there. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she smiled.

'Thank you.' She said in her mind.

She faced her partner and gave her answer.

"I do"

Tsuna was outside the church. In his hand was a diamond ring. It gleamed under the morning sun. He was supposed to give it to Kyoko months before but decided not to since he heard that she was already engaged to someone else. He thought of how miserable Kyoko's life might be if she stayed with him. Seeing how Kyoko smiled when she was with her fiancé assured him that she would be happier to be with someone else. He loved her so much. He loved her enough to let her go.

Although it was his own decision to let her go, it still hurt him. It was hard to see the person you love become happy with someone else and you come to be left alone. He was on the verge of crying, but he held it in. He tried to convince himself that it was the best he could do, but it just didn't seem to work. He couldn't stand staying there any longer. He dropped the ring on the floor and left on his motorbike.

(Editor's note: I JUST EDITED THIS FANFIC, I DID NOT MAKE THIS KIND OF ENDING! I would never make anything that would hurt Tsuna!

I have a hunch that the author purposely did not write the groom's name, so we won't go buying or actually searching for death notes and writing the poor person s name down

TT_TT poor Tsuna )

Author's Note: Hehehehehe I love how my Editor reacts that's why I purposely make these random events that shock her ^^ Sorry for the ending people when my mind's made up on a plot. I go with it.


End file.
